How Do I Get Out Of Here?
by AveRomani
Summary: Selene Fox, Skywing elf and master of 3 Arcanums, is a witch. A 'mudblood' Slytherin, during fourth year she had enough. Selene aided the war effort against Verin, and became an enforcer for the Dragon Queen. Unfortunately, the Wizarding World isn't done with her yet. Join Selene as she competes in the Triwizard Tournament, and tries to get back to Xadia! Helpful!Centaurs. Janaya.
1. In Which There is a Remembering

I

It was fourth year. Urgh. Another year of torture by her classmates and teachers, another year of sneers and jeers. From everyone. Selene Fox sat alone in her own compartment on the Hogwarts Express. People made a point to avoid her, even squeezing 12 people into one compartment if it meant she was alone. Whatever. It wasn't like she cared. It gave her time to think. Selene thought back to previous years...

_She was in first year, nervously riding the train. She came to a compartment that was empty, except for 2 boys. She opened the door. _

"_May I sit here?" she asked shyly. "Everywhere else is full."_

_The boys nodded their assent and she sat down, reached into her travel bag, and got out a book and a little chocolate to calm her nerves. She offered some to the boys, but they refused. The boys started talking about the magical vs muggle world, and a game called quidditch. She quietly eavesdropped, wishing she could talk to them. Finally, she got up the courage._

"_Excuse me," she asked tentatively, "but what happens if a player, say, breaks their arm in the middle of a game?"_

_The boys looked surprised. _

"_Well, the game keeps going. The player has to tough it out."_

"_That sounds terrible! In the muggle world, they send a replacement!"_

_That started a conversation, and Selene was pretty sure she'd made some potential friends._

_She was in first year. The boats had left without her, and so had the carriages. She'd had to run to Hogwarts, getting her shoes, robes, and bag muddy. She'd walked into the Great Hall panting. The Sorting was about to end._

"_Ah," said a man up at the high table, "Ms. Fox. so glad you could join us."_

"_I'm sorry sir. The boats and carriages left without me. I had to run here."_

"_Well, it's time for you to get Sorted."_

_Selene sat on the stool, a patchy old hat sitting on her head. It considered her for quite a while, then finally yelled out 'SLYTHERIN!' _

_The entire hall stared at her. She had had the longest sorting in Hogwarts history, at 10 minutes and 47 seconds._

_She was in first year, asking a girl, Hermione Granger, for help after a Charms lesson. She'd had some trouble with the spell, and asking for help seemed the best option. She'd asked, but one of the boys on the train, who Selene had learned was Ron Weasley, overheard._

"_Look! The mudblood is asking the know-it-all mudblood for help!"_

"_Well I'd rather be a mudblood then a sodding pureblood prat who gets help for free, but rejects it!"_

_Ron looked at her, then punched her in the eye. Selene looked at Professor Snape, who watched the entire time._

"_Five points from Slytherin for insulting a schoolmate."_

_Hermione looked stunned. But she managed out: "Yes. yes I'll help you. It's all about the pronunciation, but first let's get you to the hospital wing…"_

_By that afternoon, Selene had mastered it, but now people knew they could pick one her. No one would ever stand up for the Mudblood Slytherin._

_She was in first year, at the End of Year feast. At the last moment, using blatant favoritism, Dumbledore, the headmaster, appointed Gryffindor extra points. The rest of Slytherin glared at her like it was her fault._

_She was in second year. There was a sodding idiot teacher, and Selene had refused to take his quiz. She went to Professor McGonagall, who, if not nice, was at least fair._

"_Twenty points from Slytherin."_

_She was in second year. People thought she was evil after she'd understood what Potter had said at the dueling club. They at least left her alone. That was a plus._

_She was in second year. It turned out she wasn't the Heir of Slytherin, but no one apologized for how they'd treated her. No one. She was utterly alone._


	2. In Which Selene Finds a Possible Friend

II

Selene was crying, though she didn't realize it. She had been ridiculed, emotionally tortured, and suspected for things, just because she was in Slytherin.

Someone walked into the compartment. It was a girl, with ghostly pale skin, light brown hair, and forest-green eyes. She studied Selene.

"It's best if you don't sit here," Selene said quietly, "It will lose you major popularity points. Everyone at Hogwarts hates me."

"Oh, who cares? My name is Dream. Dream Pax."

"Selene, Selene Fox. But seriously, you should care. You don't want to end up like me."

"Oh dear. What happened?"

Selene suddenly found herself spilling everything to this tiny little first-year. It felt so good, _so _good, to tell. She was crying again. She felt embarrassed, but who cared? No one else was there to see it.


	3. In Which Selene Walks-FLYS Out

III

It was during Dumbledore's speech that Selene decided that this wasn't worth it. She got up, and walked out.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

"Home. This sodding school isn't worth it. Everyone here hates me. I have been ridiculed and torture from the moment I was sorted into Slytherin, but if you prefer me to leave a different way, I'll happily oblidge," she spat.

Selene ripped off the sleeves of her robes, revealing ice white runes on her bronze skin.

"Manis. Pluma. _Volantis!_"

Her shoulder blades flattened and elongated, turning into coal-black wings.

Selene could control what her wings looked like, and she wrote a special message on these. On her left wing, she wrote: 'I don't care' in white. One the other, she wrote: 'You hate me? Well I hate you all too!'

But on one feather, she took particular care. She formed: 'You, Dream Pax, are the only one I don't.'

She walked up to Dream, now sitting at the Hufflepuff table, handed her the feather, then rocketed off into the sky.

_(In 'The Dragon Prince,' it's the arms that change to wings. But I thought it'd be better if the wings were like Nyx's, so Selene could use a sword while flying. You'll learn why in 2 chapters...)_


	4. In Which the Goblet of Fire Goes Haywire

IV

A few months later, it was October, and almost time for the Goblet of Fire to spit out a name for each of the schools. All was normal. Viktor Krum was the Champion for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbaton, Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts...then the Goblet spit out another name. Two names, actually, on one slip of parchment.

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"The Champions for Hogwarts," he whispered to the completely silent hall, "are Harry Potter...and Selene Fox."

The room erupted in noise.


	5. In Which Selene Amputates a Leg

V

On the fifteenth of November, Selene Fox was chasing a rogue Skywing Elf named Nyx through the Scottish Countryside. Nyx tried to get Selene to crash, but Selene was too good. She followed Nyx through miles of countryside until they reached a...castle. Shit.

Nyx crashed through a window, into the Great Hall. Just Selene's luck. It was Diner. Nyx flew about the Hall, taunting Selene. Then Selene dived under her, drew her sword, and cut off her leg. Nyx howled, falling. Selene landed lightly on her feet. She took wind restraints Callum had given her, and bound Nyx.

"Nyx of the Skywing Elves, you are under arrest for minor treason to the Dragon Queen and her heir, Azymondias. You are to return to Xadia, or lose your other leg."

Selene pointed her wand at a piece of chicken.

"_Portus_. Hold on to this."

Selene handed the chicken to Nyx, and was about to hold on too when an arm pulled her back, making her drop the chicken. In a flash of blue, Nyx was gone. But Selene remained.

"Who dares?" spat she.

She took the arm not held and punched the restrainer in the eye. It was Ron Weasley.

"Payback," she said, with vicious satisfaction.

She sheathed her sword and prepared to take off when from all around her, there was a collective cry: "INCARCEROUS!"


	6. In Which Selene Spits at Dumbass-door

VI

Selene was livid. All she'd come to do was to arrest this Skywing, but somehow gets sucked back into the hatred of the wizarding world. Why must this happen to her? Urgh. No way was she staying here. Stupidly, the wizards hadn't checked her, and were all gathered in front of her. Selene was on her knees, and removed the knife from her leg holster. She started cutting away the ropes. It was a gift from the Sunfire Elves, so it worked quite fast.

"Ah. Ms. Fox. I hope you've been well?" asked Dumbledore pleasantly

_Cut. One gone_.

"Fine, except the fact that you just assaulted me for no reason," replied Selene.

_Cut. Two gone_.

"We had to."

_Cut. Three gone._

"Why would that be?

_Cut. Four gone._

"Because your name was spit out of the Goblet of Fire. You must compete in the Triwizard Tournament."

_Cut_.

"Yes, that mad competition with a death toll so high. Of course, I'm just worried that the other champions won't survive…"

_Cut_.

"Oh, they will."

_Cut_.

"Because they're of age. But what about Mr. Potter and I? We are to young."

All the ropes were now severed. Selene moved to a position where she could make it look to those in front of her that the ropes were still on.

"How did you know that?"

Without speaking, Selene just spat at the barmy old codger's feet.

Hagrid the half-giant roared and picked her up by the shoulders. He shook her roughly, and the ropes fell off.

"Oh Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid...you really thought I wouldn't level the playing field?"

She flashed her knife in his direction, intentionally aiming it so that the light blinded him. Then she landed a kick to his face. He howled, bringing his hands to his obviously broken nose, dropping Selene in the process.

She nimbly landed on her toes, and canceled the runes that created her wings, figuring that if they'd be firing more spells at her, it was best to reduce the firing space.

Summoning her shield, she placed it on her back, and it would protect part of her, at least. But there was one thing she hadn't thought of. The students, Gryffindors in particular, mobbed her.

_Oh, fuck it, _thought Selene.

She redid the runes for her wings, and successfully made it out the window-almost. At the last minute, a red stunner hit the edge of her right wing, barely. Nonetheless, Selene plummeted towards the ground. Hermione Granger, the girl Selene had once regarded as her friend, had sentenced Selene to compete against her will.


	7. In Which McGonagall Gets Called a Horse

VII

Selene suddenly woke up on the morning of November 24th. She felt groggy and confused. Professor McGonagall was shaking her.

"Hello, Professor," said Selene, "glad to see you still look like a horse."

"Why I never-"

"Let me guess. First Task. You're to take me. Goodbye."

Selene ran down the steps from the hospital wing, shouldering her bow and a special messenger bird-arrow.

"Tell her I'm being kept against my will at the place I once called home," whispered Selene, "and that I would've come home otherwise."

She knocked the special arrow, and shot it into the sky.

"Regina Draconis!" she cried.

With that, she walked to the tent that had obviously been set up for the Champions.


	8. In Which Selene Gets Licked by a Dragon

VIII

Selene drew a Hungarian Horntail, with a black number five around its neck. She didn't listen to the other Champions, or Ludo Bagman's exclamations. She just awaited her turn.

Finally, Bagman called her name.

"And our last Champion is...Selene Fox!"

As Selene walked out of the tent, she kept a ways away the Hungarian Horntail. She knew their type. She brought out her wings, and felt the side of the camber, probing everywhere, going all the way up to the top.

"Well, friend," she said in Katolian, "I'm just as stuck here as you."

The dragon regarded her suspiciously.

"Are you really Selene Fox, master of the Earth, Stars, and Ocean Arcanums?"

Selene bowed.

"In the flesh. Please don't kill me!"

The Horntail walked up to Selene. Selene gripped her knife, fearing the worst, when the dragon opened its mouth and licked her with its rough tongue.

There were gasps from the crowd.

_How is she _doing _that?_

_How come that dragon _likes _her?_

_Did you _see _that?_

Selene ignored them. She was more focused on what was happening.

"Ouch! Stop! Oof! Yuck!"

"Stay still!" said the Horntail. "You haven't had a proper cleaning in weeks!"

After another minute or so, Selene explained the task. The Horntail, upon inspecting the Golden Egg and realizing what Selene said was true, rolled it over to her. Selene picked it up, and raised it to the crowd, the egg glinting in the sunlight.

The crowd roared its approval. As a gesture of thanks, Selene took a large rock, and turned it into a Portkey.

"Take your eggs and hold on to this. It will take you to Xadia."

With a final lick, the Horntail gathered its eggs, carefully avoiding the rock, and when they were all touching her, took the Portkey to her home.


	9. In Which Selene Escapes

IX

Selene smacked herself on the head. Why didn't she think of this sooner? She ran through the Champions' tent, and took off the grounds...immediately smacking her head on an invisible shield.

"You really thought we wouldn't think of that?" asked McGonagall's voice coldly from behind her.

"It was worth a try, Horse."

Selene spent the next few months trying everywhere so that she could leave the effing school. Finally in late January, there was only one place left: the Forbidden Forest.

Selene cast a disillusionment charm on herself, and slipped through the trees. She heard the growls and stomps of the dangerous creatures that roamed there. Selene felt uneasy, and the fact that the trees seemed to keep trying to trip her did _not _help.

Selene figured that the deepest in the Forest was best. She crept discreetly and silently through the trees. Finally, Selene saw light at the treeline. She ran toward it, not caring about the racket she made-until a large group of centaurs surrounded her.

They ran at her, pointing their bows and arrows at her.

"Who are dares trespass into our territory," called one in a deep, forlorn voice.

Selene raised her hands in surrender.

"I am sorry, but my trespassing was necessary. I am Selene Fox, and the school is keeping me here against my will," she answered.

"Against your will? Don't most human children hate school?" asked another sceptically.

"Against my will as in I have a duty to the Dragon Queen of Xadia, and this school's inhabitants kidnapped me and is keeping me here. I do _not _want to be here. I am trying to escape. I am a prisoner."

"She had the wings of Runes! She it telling the truth!" yelled a centaur from behind her.

"Go, young elf, and tell the Dragon Queen that we send our regards."

"Thank you," sighed Selene.

She spread her wings, saluted the centaurs, and flew off to the horizon, thankful that she'd escaped that awful place.


	10. In Which Harry is Captured

X

The centaurs were in a frenzy. As soon as the confrontation with Selene Fox finished, they'd galloped into the school, bows drawn at the teachers, expressions of fury on their faces. It was lunch, so all the students were there, watching in horror.

"You did not say you were keeping foals locked up," roared a centaur with a blue-gray pelt and white mane. He was clearly the leader, as the other centaurs formed a shield around him, "especially one so important to her world!"

Everyone was deeply confused, but everyone except one person thought it'd be best not to mention it.

"What world?" cried Ron Weasley.

Hermione Granger clapped a hand over Ron's mouth. At a look from a centaur, she dropped it.

"The world that is none of your business, filthy human!" spat the leader.

"You have kept an elf against her will! We will not have this! She is a hero, and has a very important job! But you kept her from that job, and now you must pay!"

The leader ran at the Gryffindor table, and grabbed Harry Potter but the collar.

"He will not come back to this _school_ until you make amends!"


	11. In Which Selene Is Punched By An Elf

XI

Selene flew over the rivers, valleys, and mountains of Britain until she got to a Runicly imbued spot: Stonehenge. She said the proper incantation and flew threw a doorway. She landed in the Dragon Queen's court.

"Selene of the Skywings, where have ya been?" came an Irish brogue.

It belonged to Rayla, who nearly tackled Selene in a hug. Rayla extricated herself, but punched Selene in the arm, _hard_.

"Ow! What was that for?" whined Selene.

"Tha' was for chasing Nyx across worlds!"

She punched Selene again.

"Tha' was for gettin' caught!"

Again.

"And tha' was for staying there so long!"

"It's not like I wanted to." grumbled Selene. "I spent the better part of 4 months trying to break out. I'll admit, those were strong wards."

"Sele, come on. Ya know tha' tha' wizard ain't right in the brain. Keeping an elf hostage because of some stupid competition? I oughta go ov'r there right now an' pummel him!"

"I assume that dragon I freed told you everything?"

"Yep. Her name is Acaridia. She told us ev'rythin'."

"Great. Tell her I say hi, will you?"

"'Course I will. Come, the Queen requests yer presence."


	12. In Which Selene Gets Voted Out Of Earth

XII

Selene walked into the Court. The Dragon Queen sat in the center of an omega-like shape, with Zym, Callum, Rayla, and the Kings and Queens of the human cities sat on the left, while General Amaya, Janai, and the other leaders of the elven kingdoms on the right.

"Selene Fox, it is nice to see you again," the Dragon Queen said warmly.

"Thank you my Queen. I did not wish to be gone so long. The Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest at that school-" Selene spat the last word with disgust- "helped me escape. They send their regards."

"I will thank them. Are you sure that these Wizards won't come and find you?"

"As you know, Xadia is a parallel dimension to Earth. If they put a tracking spell of me, it'd look like I was on top of Mount Everest."

"Well," said Janai, "I think you should go visit your sister. She hasn't seen you in a while."

Selene snorted. "Janai, you know why I don't visit her! Every time I've tried, those E-humans-_**(A/N: Earth-humans)**_-treat me like I'm their slave! Last time I was there they made me wipe the inside of the oven, which hadn't been cleaned for five years, fix the washing machine, and do the laundry! But they spoil my sister and treat her like a princess! Even if she were, I'd be heir so HAH!" she muttered that last sentence under her breath.

Callum winced. "Janai, she's right. By any human standards, that's not a fit place to live, and for E-humans, the standard is much worse than here."

Janai held up her hands. "All right. But maybe you could meet her in secret. Just saying."

_No way are you going out into the E-human or Wizarding world after what just happened, _signed General Amaya.

"I agree with General Amaya," remarked the Crow Master, "After being kidnapped for four, almost five months, you should not be going to Earth."

"I call for a vote," voiced King Ezran, "over whether or not Selene should be officially forbidden from going to Earth, for, say, a month."

"All in favor?" called the Dragon Queen.

It was unanimous. The entire council decided that, no, she could not go to Earth for a month. They also gave her a vacation over that time.

Selene spent the next month helping Elves and humans who needed help in the winter, and getting better at weapons crafting.


	13. In Which Dumbass-Door Gets Replaced

XIII

Albus Dumbledore was a persistent man. He was used to being the leader, the manipulator, the one in charge. Thus, he felt slightly panicked when he wasn't.

When Harry was kidnapped, he stood frozen in place for at least two minutes before he was able to gather the attention of the rest of the school. Well, more than that. For at least another five minutes, he'd watched five seventh years from assorted Houses forcibly restrain Professor McGonagall on the very sensible grounds that she'd just 'get herself killed if she went after them now.'

A similar scene was happening at the Gryffindor table, except Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were being restrained by the Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones of Hufflepuff, and Sue Li of Ravenclaw. Hermione and Ron were putting up a good fight, and almost managed to escape. Almost.

Most of the Slytherin table just watched, letting it happen, though curiously Draco Malfoy looked shocked and appalled. Ravenclaw And Beauxbatons looked distastefully at Dumbledore, accusatory looks boring through him. Hufflepuff was mostly restraining Gryffindor, which was basically trying to lead a raid on the Forbidden Forest. And Durmstrang sat back, being surly and just watching it all happen.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke.

"Friends and Students, stop this at once. We will not attack! Instead, we shall do as the centaurs said, finding this-this hidden world! We may conquer it if we like!"

Draco Malfoy started yelling, "No, we won't! The centaurs are right, but it would be better to let that world alone! You saw what Fox did to that thing! They have wings, swords, magic, and can Speak! It would be the death of us! Also, what's the point in conquering? We did keep Fox at this school against her will. Why conquer a world that has done nothing wrong to us? We would be no better than our ancestors, who conquered other continents and enslaved their people! Is this who we want to be? Who we want to become?"

Ravenclaw, Beauxbatons, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, part of Gryffindor, and surprisingly Durmstrang clapped and cheered to the youngest Malfoy, who was standing on the table.

"So what is your plan my dear boy? We sit and do nothing?" argued Dumbledore.

"No! We wait, form a _competent_ plan, spy on broomsticks, and generally be smart instead of acting like a predictable nuisance whose first instinct is to conquer!"

The cheering got louder. So, dear readers, what we have here, (besides our author breaking the fourth wall), is three schools turned against the so-called Leader of Light in favor of Death Eater spawn.

When Dumbledore pointed it out, Professor Flitwick of all people sneered. "This boy has made good points, and has a cunning plan of how to move forward and rescue Mr. Potter. You, on the other hand, have a plan that would get us killed, declare war on an unknown foe, possibly get Mr. Potter killed in retribution, and basically is very stupid!"

More cheering erupted.

Professors Snape and Sprout set up groups. There was the 'Finders' group, made of Hufflepuffs. They were to spy in the forest, and find Harry. There was the 'Spies from the Skies' group, made from the Quidditch Teams from various Houses and a few foreigners, including Viktor Krum. There was the 'Rescuers' group, (made primarily of Gryffindors), which would rescue any member who got in a situation in the forest. There was the 'Pathfinders' group, which would create a path from the grounds to the spot where Harry was. There was the 'Helping Healers' group, which were field healers. At least one of them would go on every trip in the forest, just in case. There would also be another group. The 'Go, Go, Go!' group, which would be the ones to rescue Harry. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were mostly backups. Teachers would go with each group. Snape and Pomphrey for 'Helping Healers,' Sinistra and Hooch of 'Spies from the Skies,' McGonagall and Dumbldore for "Go, Go, Go!', Sprout for 'Finders,' Vector for 'Pathfinders,' and Flitwick for 'Rescuers.'

A plan was made, a good plan, and Dumbledore wasn't happy at all.


End file.
